Zackariah
by MaeAnn
Summary: Rating just to be safe. Lot of swearing. Mae meets a little boy in the her home towns supermarket and he is friens with a talking zombie. Summary sucks.


Authors Note: I originally wrote this for a Dawn of the Dead site challenge that I hadn't realized was over. I sent these two parts in e-mails and left my notes that I wrote on the bottom of each part. I was originally called Zackariah, Michael, but figured this wasn't the best idea. I'm a wiccan so is my character who I'm giving my name to. Also I'm gonna put my family in this.

As I was trudging through the Food Emporium in my hometown looking for food that was still edible I heard laughter. The laughter of a child. Pulling out one of my 9mm handguns I held it in front of me as I walked the length of the super market. Scanning each aisle as I passed it, I noticed the laughter getting louder. Looking down the next aisle I saw a little boy standing all the way at the end of the aisle near the bakery.

I was pretty sure he wasn't apart of the living dead population, as I have never heard a zombie laugh before. But hey, you never know. I mean the dead are walking, and last time I checked most people said that couldn't happen. I cleared my throat. The little boy spun around to face me. He smiled. He waved his small hand and said "Hi. I'm Jeremy. Who are you? You're very pretty. Would you like to meet my friend. His name is Zackariah." all in one breath. Wow and I thought I talked fast. Yeesh this kid could give me a run for my title as Fastest Babbler.

"Hi sweetheart. My name's Mae. Aren't you just the sweetest. I would love to meet your friend Zackariah." I told him. Walking down the aisle I made a quick mental scan of Jeremy. He looked to be about 6-years-old with what I'm assuming is blond hair, but with all the dirt in it I wasn't sure, and big blue eyes.

Smiling at him as I reached the end of the aisle I asked him where his friend Zackariah was. Jeremy pointed to my right. Turning around with a big smile on my face I expected to see another boy. Maybe even an adult. Instead I saw a zombie waving at me. Pointing my gun at him I hesitated in shooting him. A bunch of questions ran through my mind. How come the zombie hadn't eaten the boy yet? Why was he waving at me? Why hadn't he tried to eat me when my back was turned? My hesitating gave the zombie enough time to stumble backward. He stumbled right into a table and fell flat on his ass.

Making the Vulcan hand gesture he stated, "Umm, I come in peace." As I stared at him dumbfounded, my mind not able to comprehend the fact that the zombie was talking, he continued. "And I would really appreciate not having to leave in pieces."

To Be Continued at a time when my mom isn't yelling at me to get off because its 12:47 at night.

Continued From Last Part

"Wha? How? Huh?" I stuttered the words. HOLY SHIT!!! Talking zombie. "HOLY SHIT!!! You talked!!!" I yelled. "Yeah well, I tend to do that. Actually most people have a hard time getting me to shut up." He said. I looked him over. Black greasy hair, pale skin (obviously, last time I checked he dead), and the blue eyes of a corpse. Other wise he looked like any other teenager.

"So, umm... How's the afterlife?" I grimaced. Can't believe I just said that. "Alot like the living, actually. I want a refund. This is nothing like I heard it would be. No tunnel with a bright light at the end. No feeling of peace and security. Didn't even get to see my grandparents. Hmmph. Bah Humbug." He continued to ramble on. "So hey how about not shooting me. 'Cause I don't have a clue as to what's gonna happen to me when I die again, and I really don't feel like finding out. Ya know I kinda figure that I still have my wits about me for a reason. I mean come on, how many talking zombies have you met recently?"

Lowering my gun I answered, "Just you. Umm... I'm Mae." Putting my gun in its holster I felt a tugging on my free hand. Oh Jeez. I forgot about the kid. Putting on a big smile I turned to Jeremy. "Hey sweetie."

"Do you not like Zackariah?" He asked me. "Oh it's not that sweetie. He just surprised me is all." I told him. With a beep my nextel comes to life. ::_Mae. Are you there?:: _Lifting the nextel to my mouth I pressed the walkie-talkie button. "Yeah Mom. I'm here."

_::Are you O.K.? What's taking so long?:: _ "Well Mom, I gotta tell ya, you're never gonna believe this." I told her.


End file.
